Shield Field
by PixerFlower
Summary: When Captain America tries to keep the world out of harms way... will his serum be manipulated to its fullest?
1. Prolouge : Brainwashed Bunch Of Buds

Sam Rally POV: Were all stuck down here. No way out. I'm a vibranium miner. The entire mining team went down to a cave and well… The hole we blew up closed itself with falling boulders. No food. No water. It is worth it though. Our master, The Veil gave us strict orders to do this. I'm writing a diary because when we die, our legacy will be remembered forever. I'm just an average guy. Around forty, getting wrinkly, two twin daughters, and an amazing wife. The Veil told me I would see them soon. The other miners are crying in the deeper areas of the cave. I'm a pretty easy-going person. That's a quality you gain as a vibranium miner. Almost always we are disappointed with what we get. Coal or some random jewels are our most common find. This team has only found vibranium once. I still remember. The Veil was actually pleased. All I know about him is that his has a brilliant mind. He knows everything about the World Wars, almost as if he was there during that time. From my guess, he is insecure. He always wears a veil and nobody on the team has every seen his face. I have seen something. Not his face. But I saw what he did with our first vibranium find last year. He made two things actually. First was a weird looking septar. He has never showed it to anyone. The second object was… well…umm… I'm not quite sure. The only thing I saw was a circular disc, with a pattern on it. Oh yeah! It was painted red, white, and blue.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hi! Hope you liked this prologue. I know its short, but I couldn't give away too much before the next chapter! OH! Tell me in PM OR REVIEW if you saw IRON MAN 3!

Speaking of reviews….. Pwetty Pwease?

_" Each bud will have it's own day to bloom, into something bigger, better,"_

_- PixerFlower ( Me) _


	2. Chapter 1 : Hulking Out?

Captain America POV :

Today was one of the most hectic days of my life, and that is saying something. Anyways, I got a call from Stark about two hours ago. Since I am retarded when it comes to technology, it took about two minutes for me to realize the "answer" button was there for a reason. I finally picked up the phone, and was bombarded by screams. Stark notified me that Banner had "transformed" shortly after Stark told him that green wasn't really his color. On instinct I called a cab and drove to Stark Tower. When the taxi reached the Tower I noticed that the lights on the higher floors were all turned off. Worried and confused, I ran out of the cab, without paying the fee and jetted straight towards the lobby doors.

"You little worm! Gimme the cash!" I heard my chubby taxi driver scream from behind me.

But I wasn't going to stop. I kept running until I reached the doubled door entrance surrounded by security guards. They immediately recognized me and greeted me with due respect. As the front door glided open I noticed Pepper Potts standing at the lobby desk. Her vibrant hair caught my eye.

"Pepper!" I yelled as I sprinted towards her.

"Oh my gosh! Steve you scared me!" She whined after she dropped all her business papers in fright.

"Sorry, I need to know where Tony is, " I said without helping her as she kneeled over and collected her papers. Now was not a time for manners.

"Oh! Right , . She checked her watch. Well since it is around noon time, he should still be in bed. Nineteenth floor." She said.

" Thanks, by the way, that top er- um… it looks really good on you," I said, my cheeks becoming red. What an idiot! She is Tony's!

"Oh, thank you" Pepper said, giggling at my red cheeks.

After bidding her farewell, I ran to the nearest elevator and pressed button 19. I was actually really confused. Why would Tony be in bed? I thought her had already woke up…I mean- he did call me two hours ago.

"DIIIIINNNNG!" The elevator buzzed. I walked out of the elevator. The room ahead of me was pitch black. I turned back toward the elevator. Pepper made a mistake ,I thought. I decided I should go downstairs and ask her again. Before the elevator opened, I heard several booming voices shout, "SURPRISE!"I turned back to the room. This time the lights were on. I could smell cookies baking in the oven. But most importantly I saw all the Avengers wearing party hats, emerging from behind couches, desks, and cabinets. Natasha looked like she had better things to do, Tony had a present in one hand and a shot of tequila in the other. He was beaming. Dr. Banner had no shade of green anywhere on his body, and he was forcing a fake smile on his face (I assume that Tony actually did insult his color). Thor had a dumb expression on his face, almost as if he had no clue where he was. Hawkeye was making himself tea, with Tony's jewel-encrusted microwave. Then I realized what was going on… It was my birthday.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hiyah! Finally updated this story! Hope the was a good length!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave ideas/request in the reviews section.**

**May your arrow reach and your aim be true,**

**PixerFlower**


End file.
